Cristalino
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: "—Sexo. —¡Gajeel! —fue golpeado en el brazo". Estaba jodido, supo entonces. De verdad se estaba cagando. "—Insisto con el sexo. —¡Ya te dije que cerraras la boca! —le gruñó Gray". —Feliz cumpleaños, Lucy. Seguro que Aquario ha andado más temperamental de lo normal en estos meses —sonrió.


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

 **Número ciento cuatro y contando... y creo que ya me estoy volviendo loca (?).**

* * *

 **Cristalino**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Gray soltó un suspiro y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la superficie de la barra. Mantenía apretado el vaso en su mano, este igual sobre el mueble, mientras que intentaba pensar en algo bueno.

En dos días sería el cumpleaños de su novia, y como buen inexperto, ni idea de qué jodidos regalarle.  
Eso sí, debía agradecerle a su amiga, Lisanna, que pudiera ayudarlo llevándose a Lucy de misión.

Mirajane había llegado a su lado, al tiempo que una gran curiosidad le embargaba al ver de esa manera a Gray.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó, exaltándolo un poco. Gray al instante se irguió en su lugar, con sus dedos aún al rededor del vaso con jugo, sorprendido por la voz de Mirajane.

La miró por unos segundos, se pasó la mano por el rostro y suspiró. Dejó caer su mano en el mesón y la volvió a mirar.

—Mañana es el cumpleaños de Lucy.

—Are, ya veo —rió—. No sabes qué regalarle.

Gray asintió ante la afirmación de Mirajane.

—Al menos tienes hasta las once de la noche como máximo y aun son las diez... —murmuró—. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Gray miró el vaso por unos segundos, y entonces volvió a mirar a la albina a los ojos.

—¿Chocolates? —dudó.

Luego de recibir la respuesta, la mayor Strauss bufó poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

—Sé que Lucy es una chica amable y que ama los chocolates hasta cierto punto, pero Gray, en serio, necesitas algo mejor que eso —negó brevemente con la cabeza.

Gray abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se retracto. Soltó un suspiro.

—Mira, no soy el mejor con las chicas, y Lucy es la primera chica que dejo que se acerque más que las otras —se detuvo—. ¿Cómo demonios voy a saber qué regalarle si es el primer jodido cumpleaños que pasa como mi novia? —alzó un poco más la voz y se pasó la mano por el cabello, desordenándolo.

—Ese no es el Gray que yo conozco.

Los dos se giraron para ver a Cana que se llevaba el barril a los labios con parsimonia.

¿Cuándo se había acercado?

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con Cana —asintió Mira.

Gray entonces las miró a las dos, alternando su mirada entre la castaña y la albina.

—Pero es que no tengo ni idea de qué le pueda gustar —murmuró.

—¿Y nos dices a nosotras? Tú eres su novio, antes eras uno de sus mejores amigos... —Cana negó con la cabeza—. Te desconozco, Gary.

—No me digas así —gruñó el chico, apoyando su codo en el mesón y luego su barbilla en su mano, desviando la mirada.

—Oh —articuló Cana—. Te pones igual que antes —se burló.

—Ciertamente, Gray se ve bastante lindo frustrado —le siguió Mira.

Gray las miró de reojo a las dos y bufó.

—Yo me largo.

Cana y Mira rieron, sin embargo, la primera lo detuvo tomándole el antebrazo. Él se volteó un poco para observarla, pero aun fastidiado.

—Qué.

—Sólo necesitas algo especial y original. ¿Sabes? Lucy me ha comentado muchas veces que ama tu magia, ¿no es eso útil? —alzó una ceja con una expresión algo coqueta.

El chico se quedó pensando por unos momentos

—Eso no resuelve nada.

—¡Gray!

—Sexo.

Una cuarta voz se unió a la conversación. La misma que milésima de segundos más tarde soltó un quejido de dolor.

—¡Gajeel! —fue golpeado en el brazo.

—Pues la idea de Gajeel no es mala —mencionó Cana mirando a la roja Levy que estaba al lado del de ojos rojos.  
Ella entonces miró a Gray con una sonrisa —. Pero eso se lo puedes dar siempre, ¿no, Gary?

—¿Gary? —Gajeel alzó una ceja, ignorando por completo al sonrojado Gray que le había enviado una mirada que le deseaba lo peor.

—Cana siempre le decía así a Gray cuando éramos pequeños —explicó Levy, aún bastante sonrojada.

Gray suspiró y todos lo miraron fijamente. Por su parte, Gajeel alzó una ceja.

—Sois unos idiotas.

—Malagradecido —replicó Cana con fastidio.

—Creo que lo único que me sirve de lo que han dicho, es sobre lo del hielo. Sobre todo porque no han aportado nada más, y segundo, porque algunas son cosas que no deberían decirse en esta ocasión —miró a Gajeel al terminar.

—Agradéceme que te ayudo, culo helado —gruñó.

—Y nadie pidió tu ayuda.

—No te ayudo a ti, esto lo hago por la coneja.

—¿Y por Lucy dices _sexo_ como si se hablara de chocolates? —frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? ¿Me vas a salir ahora con que es un maldito tabú hablar de eso? —también frunció el ceño y, como extra, dio un paso.

—¡Es mi novia, cierra la boca!

—Gray, Gajeel —los dos se tensaron al oír la voz de Mira, sobre todo porque desde el otro lado de la barra se sentía la energía oscura que desprendía de puro enojo. Los dos se giraron, con el entrecejo relajado cada uno —. Basta, dejad de perder el tiempo.

* * *

 **I.**

* * *

Al final Cana, Mira, Gajeel y Levy estaban reunidos en la barra sólo para ayudar a Gray con su problema.

—Entonces, ¿qué?

—¿Por qué no una cita y ya? —farfulló Gajeel.

—Tiene que ser algo especial, así Lucy tendrá todo el día...

—O noche —sonrió Cana.

Levy rodó los ojos al oírla.

—... o noche una feliz sonrisa en la cara. Además de que Gray es su novio, y aquí cualquiera puede darle chocolates, un colgante o lo que sea —dijo la chica.

—Insisto con el sexo.

—¡Ya te dije que cerraras la boca! —le gruñó Gray—. Menos mal que yo era el pervertido —soltó con ironía al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Y qué? Es lo único que se me ocurre —bufó— ¿Y un collar? —preguntó.

—¿Collar de qué?

—¿Y quieres que piense todo por ti? ¡Vete a la mierda! —exclamó a la defensiva.

—Chicos... —murmuró Mirajane con una sonrisa.

Gray arrugó la nariz por unos momentos, y desvió la mirada, igual que Gajeel.

—Pero puede ser algo característico en ella —llegó Erza.

Todos se voltearon a verla, enarcaron una ceja al observar la radiante sonrisa que se cargaba. Claro, venía de ver a los de Crime Sorcière.

 _Puto tatuado_ , pensó Gray con una sonrisa, recibiendo una mirada de Erza.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Gray la vio entrecerrar los ojos, pero no le contestó.  
En cambio, se puso de pie y corrió a la salida.

—¡Gray!

—¡Lo siento, pero es que ya tengo una idea! —gritó.

—¡Hola a todo...!

—¡Mueve el culo, flamitas! —exclamó empujándolo hacia adentro para que le dejara salir.

Natsu lo miró correr con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, y al instante frunció el ceño.

—¡Vuelve acá, cubi...!

—¡Natsu!

El de cabello rosa y Happy —quien iba a su lado cuando Gray lo empujó— se voltearon para ver a la pelirroja e instantáneamente les recorrió un escalofrío.

—Deja a Gray, hoy anda muy ocupado —le ordenó.

—¡Pero me ha empu...!

—¡Silencio!

—¡A-aye! —gritó con derrota.

* * *

 **II.**

* * *

Gray se desordenó el cabello con nerviosismo. No tenía ni idea de si a Lucy le iría a gustar lo que se le había ocurrido.

Bueno... nunca habían hablado de eso. Se miró el antebrazo, en donde contrastaba ese especie de tatuaje; entrecerró los ojos levemente. Joder, debía gustarle, que sino él mismo se golpeaba.

Se apoyó en el mueble del lavaplatos, y soltó un grito desesperado. Eran casi las doce, Lucy aún no llegaba y, por consiguiente tenía los nervios hechos mierda. Agregando, por cierto, lo masoquista que estaba siendo al imaginar escenas en que Lucy rechazaba su regalo, o decía que no le había gustado o...

Sintió la puerta principal cerrarse e intentó regularizar su respiración.

Estaba jodido.

—Gray.

Al instante él se despegó del mueble y se dio la media vuelta. Vio la expresión de sorpresa de Lucy, no esperaba encontrarlo ahí, claramente.

Y de alguna manera, Gray estaba sopesando la idea de que Lucy había olvidado su propio cumpleaños.

—Lucy —dijo en un suspiro. Aunque no estaba aliviado en absoluto.

Sinceramente, se estaba cagando.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó.

—Si quieres puedo irme.

 _Vete a la mierda, Gray_ , pensó para sí mismo. Y es que si Lucy le decía que por favor se fuera porque estaba cansada, entonces su regalo se iba a la mierda.

Pero ella sonrió.

—No. No te vayas... —susurró. Luego pareció algo nerviosa y la vio jugar con sus dedos—. Oye Gray, ¿podría... abrazarte?

A Gray eso le pareció malditamente lindo. El chico tomó más confianza y caminó hacia ella.

—Ven aquí —dijo extendiendo los brazos. Una feliz sonrisa se cruzó por los labios de la chica, y entonces ésta dio el paso que faltaba y se abrazó al torso de Gray.

Él soltó un sutil suspiro y pasó los brazos por el cuerpo de Lucy, envolviéndola cariñosamente.

Estuvieron así unos segundos, hasta que Gray miró disimuladamente el discreto reloj que se había puesto.  
Ese día había tenido que ver a cada segundo el condenado reloj.

Mostró una sonrisa que Lucy no vio. Estaba por separarse de ella, cuando sintió que lo abrazaba.

—Todavía no, por favor.

Gray se rindió ante la rota voz de la chica, pero no dijo nada y volvió a envolverla en sus brazos.  
Segundos más tarde, Lucy volvió a hablar.

—Extraño a Aquario —susurró—. También a papá, mamá, Michelle...

—Te entiendo —contestó Gray, apretándola aún más contra él, pero sin hacerle daño.

Había escuchado que los abrazos mientras más firmes eran, más podían exprimir la pena y los malos sentimientos de una persona.  
Metafóricamente hablando, claro.

—Lo sé —sonrió ella en su pecho.

Gray frunció levemente el ceño, pensativo. Se supone que ellos...

—¿Te gustaría ir mañana a ver a tus padres? —inquirió.

—Supongo... Sería una buena idea, pero aún así no podría ver ni a Aquario ni a Michelle —suspiró.

Y cuando ella dijo eso, Gray sonrió. Oh sí, era un genio...

—Eh, Lucy —la llamó. La separó de él y le sonrió. Le quitó la traviesa lágrima que estaba al borde y la vio sorber por la nariz.

—¿Hm?

—Vamos, quiero hacer algo y te necesito a ti —soltó mientras le tomaba la mano y la guiaba hacia su propia habitación.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué... Qué cosa? —dudó.

Gray la observó de reojo antes de llegar frente a la cama de la chica y soltó una risita. Él la soltó una vez frente al objeto que no era útil solamente para dormir, y se cruzó de brazos.

Oh, ya quería ver la expresión de Lucy.

—Quítate la parte de arriba —indicó haciendo un leve movimiento de barbilla.

Los colores se subieron al rostro de la muchacha al mismo momento que le tomaba el peso a esas palabras.

—Gray...

—Santo cielo, eres una pervertida —exclamó burlón, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

—¡Pero si tú...!

—Así que quieres que te la quite yo... —murmuró pensativo. Descruzó los brazos y puso sus manos en su espalda baja con una sonrisa ladeada—. Juro que lo haría, pero no es hacerte el amor lo que precisamente debo hacer ahora.

Lucy se terminó por integrar a la familia de los rocotos, y su rostro le indicaba claramente a Gray que iba a explotar.

—¡Gray, tú eres el pervertido! —le gritó.

—Eres mi novia, ¿qué tiene que quiera hacerte conocer el cielo? —le guiñó un ojo.

Lucy, quien ya no podía estar más roja, frunció el ceño.

—Gray basta...

—Sí, no te preocupes... Pero de verdad necesito que te descubras la espalda y te sientes en la cama —suspiró.

—¿Qué me vas a hacer? —preguntó.

—¿Confías o no confías en mí? —cuestionó, armándose de paciencia.

Lucy luego de unos segundos se quitó la ropa y se sentó sobre la cama a lo indio.

—Necesito que te quites el brasier —sonrió.

Lucy lo miró de reojo, frunciendo el ceño, pero no de enojo, era más bien vergüenza y curiosidad.

—Como sigas sonriendo de esa manera tu jueguito se va por el caño —refunfuñó.

Gray rió levemente y asintió.

—Claro, claro, lo he captado Lu.

Lucy se quitó la última prenda y se volteó un poco.

—¿Lu?

—¿Te gusta? —cuestionó mientras se sentaba detrás de Lucy en la cama.

—Pues... Es lindo —sonrió suavemente.

—Por supuesto que es... —carraspeó—. Bueno, la cosa es que te llamaré así cuando estemos solos —murmuró.

—Pero...

—No te muevas, voy a empezar.

Lucy hizo caso, pero aunque ella se quedara tranquila, su boca no a hacer. La curiosidad era más fuerte que ella.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Lucy, tengo que concentrarme —masculló.

—¿Ahora soy Lucy...? —susurró.

—Como no me dejes siquiera empezar, entonces habrás hecho como si el maldito _Lu_ nunca hubiera salido de mí —le advirtió.

—Vale... —frunció los labios.

Cuando el chico se aseguró de que Lucy no iba a desconcentrarlo más, puso sus manos sobre la espalda de la muchacha.

Hizo algunos movimientos con las manos, y entonces sonrió.

 _Aries, ahí vamos..._

* * *

 **III.**

* * *

—Gray, ¿cuánto te falta? Me hace cosquillas y me está dando algo de frío.

—Tranquila, ya casi termino. Acuario y... —susurró lo último.

Se mordió la lengua, intentando que el pulso de mierda que actuaba mientras estaba en esa posición no le jodiera el trabajo.

Dibujó unos cuantos puntos y luego, con mucho cuidado trazó una línea. Pero por la concentración puso su otra mano en la espalda de Lucy y ésta saltó.

—¡Está helada! —exclamó.

—¡Lucy! —Gray se pasó la mano por el rostro, agradeciendo mucho a lo que fuese porque no fue cuando hacía otra línea. Soltó un suspiro, recordándose que no era culpa de ella—. Lamento haberte gritado, es sólo que esto es más difícil de lo que imaginé.

—Lo entiendo, no te preocupes —sonrió.

Gray se quedó en su posición por unos segundos, y por impulso le dio un beso en la zona del omóplato izquierdo.

—G-Gray...

—Lo siento de nuevo, no lo pude evitar —contestó soltando una ronca y breve risa.

Lucy se sonrojó como una chiquilla al oírlo, y sintió que se derretía. Gray le susurró que no se moviera, que no faltaba nada.  
Y por suerte pudo hacerlo, pero bueno, es que la cama era un lugar incómodo para lo que fuese que Gray hacía en su espalda.

—Listo —suspiró pasándose el antebrazo por la frente—. Cielos, he llegado a sudar —se dejó caer derrotado y de espaldas sobre la cama.

—¿En serio? ¿Puedo ir a ver qué es? —curioseó.

Gray hizo un sonido de garganta y al instante Lucy partió hacia el baño. Él aún en la habitación se tapó brevemente la cara con las manos. Esperaba que le gustara.

Se puso de pie con algo de pereza, y se dirigió tranquilamente al baño.

Al tiempo que Lucy observaba maravillada lo que su novio había hecho en su espalda.

 _Sagitario... Capricornio... Acuario_...

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a nublar su mirada, y se dio la vuelta notando que a la luz cambiaban levemente de color.

—Esto es lo más hermoso que he visto —susurró conmocionada.

—No importa cuánto te muevas, nada excepto yo pueden quitarte eso.

Vio a Gray entrar gracias al espejo. Con sus manos cubría sus pechos a pesar de que ya no estuviera para nada concentrada en eso.

Las constelaciones en su espalda se merecían toda su atención en ese instante.

—Están... —murmuró. No queriendo del todo despegar su vista del espejo, se irguió para mirar al de cabello oscuro—. ¿Cómo te las supiste todas? —quiso saber.

Gray se desordenó el cabello y miró de soslayo a Lucy.

—Siempre... Siempre me gustaron las estrellas. A Ur también, así que nos enseñó cuál era cuál. Aunque a Lyon no le gustaban tanto como a mí...

Lucy sonrió enternecida ante la imagen de ellos dos y su casi madre mirando las estrellas. Le recordaba también a cuando con su madre salían por un rato a verlas.

—Gray...

—¿Si?

—Te lo agradezco mucho —se acercó a él y apoyó su cabeza debajo de la barbilla del chico, por el sector de sus clavículas—. Y me encantaría abrazarte pero alguien ha hecho que me quite el brasier.

Los dos rieron, y Gray la abrazó —sin apoyar sus manos en el cuerpo de ella, no quería que saltara como antes—, sintiendo los brazos de la chica que protegían sus pechos presionando levemente en sus musculos.

—Fue por una buena causa —defendió.

—Y yo no he dicho lo contrario.

Gray le pasó la mano por el cabello y entonces Lucy se separó de él, aun tapando sus pechos con sus manos y brazos.

—Tengo que ir a vestirme —dijo con suavidad.

Por un momento Gray frunció el ceño y cuando la vio darse la vuelta sonrió de lado.  
Y Lucy soltó un gritito al sentir unas grandes manos posarse en su abdomen desde atrás.

—G-Gray, ¿qué... Qué haces? —titubeó.

—Pues —rió en su oído—, podríamos aprovechar que ya estás así, ¿no crees? —le mordió levemente la oreja, provocándola.

—Gray, no creo que sea...

—Mentirosa —se carcajeó al tiempo que besaba su cuello castamente.

—¿Cómo que mentirosa? —exclamó.

A pesar de que casi le rompe el tímpano, Gray sólo la tomó la cintura y la cargó para llevarla con él.

Aunque en el trayecto Lucy nunca desistió de cubrir sus pechos.

* * *

 **IV.**

* * *

—... y fueron los mejores padres que pude haber tenido —murmuró.

Lucy sintió las lágrimas deslizarse torturosamente por sus mejillas. También notó como el rostro se le comenzaba a poner caliente por sus esfuerzos por no llorar.

—A pesar de todo yo sabía que papá me quería tanto como yo a él —sollozó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Gray le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la apretó contra él. Le dio un beso en el cabello, y le acarició levemente el hombro.

—A mí me hubiera gustado conocer a tu madre —susurró Gray—. Seguro que era tan preciosa como tú —Gray inclinó un poco la cabeza y notó que sonreía con la cabeza ligeramente hacia abajo.

El chico la soltó y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Lucy con una linda sonrisa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras se quitaba las molestas lágrimas.

Gray la miró y asintió. Pero antes de seguir a Lucy, se volteó hacia las tumbas de los padres de la muchacha.

 _Prometo_ _que no se romperá nunca más... Layla, Jude..._

 _—_ ¡Gray! —él miró a su novia, esperando algo—¿Vienes o no? Hay que ir a Fairy Tail.

 _Claro que no, aún no._

—Sí —murmuró, llegando a su lado—. Pero antes iremos a otro lugar —sonrió.

Lucy se mostró sorprendida con la declaración. ¿Y no le había comentado nada?

—¿A dónde vamos...? —musitó.

—Es una sorpresa.

—Pero...

—Hola Lucy..., Gray.

El de cabello oscuro enarcó una ceja ante el tono decepcionado de Loke, pero por esa vez lo dejó pasar.  
—Hola, princesa —llegó Virgo, inclinándose. Luego miró a Gray, y también lo hizo—. Hola, Gray.

Y ahí estaba la otra también. ¿Por qué todos tenían que querer tanto a Lucy? ¿No podía tenerla sólo para él?  
Gray suspiró el saludo de esos dos.

—¡Chicos, qué hacen aquí!

—Es por tu regalo, claro —contestó Loke con una brillante sonrisa.

Y joder, estaban frente al cementerio, ¿no podían esperar un poco más esos dos?

—¿De qué hablan?

Pero Gray no escuchó a Loke ni a Virgo decirle feliz cumpleaños a Lucy, porque él acababa de recordar algo.

¡Mierda, nunca le había dicho feliz cumpleaños!

Con un novio como él, ¿para qué quería Lucy más decepciones?

Pero bueno, bien podía disimular, hacer como que todo estaba preparado y...

Notó la mirada café sobre él, interrogante, y sonrió en su gran actuación.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Lucy. Seguro que Aquario ha andado más temperamental de lo normal en estos meses —sonrió.

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron desmesuradamente por las palabras de Gray.

¿ _Aquario... ?_

—Vamos, Lucy. El rey espíritu no nos ha dado demasiado tiempo —dijo Loke.

Lucy asintió, reaccionando, y con lágrimas desbordándose de sus ojos. Pero ella estaba feliz.

—Deme su mano, princesa —pidió Virgo.

Al instante ella obedeció. Se sentía ansiosa, ¿dejaría Aquario que la abrazara?

Seguramente no... Sonrió con nostalgia.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió la mano cálida de Gray tomando la suya.

—Me prometí sacar de ti esa tristeza, como tú hiciste conmigo...

Fue un susurró, pero todos lo pudieron oír. Y Lucy dejó caer todas sus lágrimas con toda libertad. No quería ser una llorona, pero lo que Gray hacía por ella la emocionaba de sobremanera.

Y claro, como olvidar al rey espíritu, Loke, Virgo... y Lisanna. Porque sí, estaba segura de que su amiga había ayudado a Gray de alguna manera.

Cuando llegaran a Fairy Tail se lo agradecería un millón de veces.


End file.
